Modeling Love
by miia-with-fangs
Summary: Bella, an upcoming star in Modeling meets the famous photographer, Edward Cullen, who she helps face a major challenge that will not only cost him his career, but something much more important, since Jacob Black, his enemy, is on the game too. all HUMAN!
1. Upcoming Star

I woke up that day, just like I would have any other day, with a call from my lovely manager, Angela.

"Hello?" I groaned, mostly because I was half asleep.

"Bella wake up!" she screamed in my now deaf ear with her high pitched voice.

"Angela, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked her. I half opened my eyes to see my alarm clock, it was 4:30 am, what is she doing so early in the morning, she shouldn't be up at this hour if she had to take her kids to school in a couple of hours.

"Bella, I know it's early in the morning and you need to sleep and all…. But if you don't get in a shower right now you're going to be late!" she shouted, again I was going deaf. Now I was up. Angela, like I said, was very sweet and lovely, what was up with the attitude?

"Okay, Okay, I'm up. Late for what?" I asked throwing the sheets aside and getting on my feet.

"You're going to love me Bella, I got you an audition" she said.

"Angela, you got the wrong person I'm a model, remember?" I said not thinking at the moment, of course that tends to happen a lot when it's so early in the morning. "I don't do auditions, I do photo shoots" I told her. "Besides the only person that does model auditions is Edward Cullen, and there's no way I'll ever be that good" I said.

In the world of runway shows, fashion week, photo shooting, commercials and publicity boards, Edward Cullen was a God. His word was sacred and irrevocable. He could make Ugly Betty look like Tyra Banks in her best photo. He was just an incredible photographer, an artist, and every model dreamed with working with him. I know I was. He was the only one that made auditions for models because, according to a magazine, he didn't tolerated working with mediocre models, so he made auditions. From what I've heard, he sits the models in a coach and takes one shot of them, if he likes the photo, he'll call you himself to work with him. Although he's well known for being very strict about schedules, make up, hair style, clothes, and the models themselves, he doesn't tolerate anything. I dreamed with working with such a great artist someday, although it would take me years and years to be that good.

"So?" Bella snorted. Her words sank in my mind, and finally made sense.

"I wouldn't be making an audition unless it was with Edward Cullen" I said. "Angela, you got to be kidding me, there's no way I got an audition to be a model in one of Edward Cullen's photo shoot!" I said, getting a little angry. It was cruel from Angela to mess with my mind like that, she was always so nice to me, she couldn't be kidding right?. "Angela, tell me the truth, you're kidding right?"

"Bella, you know I never joke about work" she said, offended.

"You got me an audition?" I repeated.

"Yes"

"With Edward Cullen?" I had to check.

"Yes, now would you get in the shower right now?" she asked me, she didn't had to say that twice since I slammed the phone shut and ran to take a shower and got ready in a blink of an eye.

I dried my hair and skipped make-up, since that would make the make-up crew less work to do. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a white top. I didn't even look in the mirror, because if I stopped to think how plain I was, even if I was a model, I would lose my nerve to go to the audition. It was my dream since I had dreamed about this moment since I the name of Edward Cullen was revealed. I knew everything about him.

He started his photography hobby when he was 13 years; he started taking pictures and won his school's contest to then move to the city with a scholarship in photography. When he graduated college he started working in his family company, The Cullen Company. He was practically millionaire with all the money he got from his work.

A cab was waiting for me when I got out of my building to take me to the place where I needed to be. I called Alice and asked her at what time started the photo shoot. When I got there, I still had an hour before it started. I walked to the big studio, and found that the door was open.

"Hello?" I asked, but I got no response and the only thing I could see, beside the lights off, was a little light at the end of the studio. I started walking there.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm here for the model auditions with Mr. Cullen" I said as I got close to the door with the lights on.

"Can I help you?" somebody asked behind me, my heart made a flip and I turned around to face him.

I was facing the most beautiful person I ever met, one whose beauty was beyond humanity, and it was even more beautiful than what he looked like in photographs. I was standing in front of Edward Cullen. THE Edward Cullen.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm here for the model auditions" I said, more like stuttered.

"The models are supposed to be on the studio B in 45 minutes. I will meet them there" he said, his voice stern and more beautiful than any other voice. "This is a private studio, so I will have to ask you to leave" he said.

"Oh I understand, I'm deeply sorry Mr. Cullen" I smiled sheepishly and stared at my feet. I had dreamed about this moment for so long. "I will leave right now, good bye" I said, and started walking toward the door, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I felt a jolt of electric current in my arm, but I ignored it and forgot about it as soon as he spoke again and dropped my arm immediately.

"You're here for the model auditions?" he asked me. I nodded. He lifted an eye brow confused, he looked gorgeous confused, but that wasn't the point.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him, with my heart stopped.

"You're not wearing make-up" he stated, more like a question. I nodded again. "Why?"

"I don't wear make up to photo-shoots because I only clean my face so the make-up crew doesn't have to work so hard to clean my face from make up" I said. "I don't use hairspray either, so it will be easier to style my hair the way they want it" I said, not thinking it twice.

"Thoughtful" he said. I gave him half a smile, and he gave me the most angelic and gorgeous crooked smile. My heart started racing.

"I'll see you at the auditions then, Ms. Swan" he said. I walked out of the studio, passing by a tall blonde and gorgeous girl –the kind you lose your confidence just by standing near by-, and towards Studio B, where I met a long line of girls all dressed up and pretty waiting to be chosen, there was no way I was going to be chosen with all of this girls.

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked pass the long line of fake plastic girls that wanted to be part of the photo shoot for the commercial I was making. All of them were like every girl I had, no one had anything special about them, and no one ever had that sparkle that could make every picture be perfect. I didn't like using girls like that, but where could I find someone like that.

I walked into my private studio, the actual one we used for the photo shoots and everything else, the place where I left my cameras and setting and everything else. I was getting ready for the Hundred Theme Contest, a contest with the best photographers in the world that my company threw every year. It was the best event in the whole world of photography, and I wanted to win it just once.

The Hundred Theme Contest was a photography contest, which The Cullen and The Black Company threw every year. They gave you a list with a hundred different themes for a photo, and the best collection of themes won the prize. I wanted that prize.

When I stepped into the studio, I realized someone was there. I rushed to take him or her out of the studio, because it could be one of people send to sabotage my work from my enemy, Jacob Black. I was already clenching my jaw, when I realized it was a girl, probably a year or two younger than me. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple white top.

"Can I help you?" I asked, and she turned around to look at me.

She had big brown eyes and a heart-shaped face and her long dark chocolate hair tied up in a pony tail, with soft curls framing her beautiful face. Her skin was creamy, blushed with roses in her cheeks. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm here for the model auditions" she stuttered nervously, and I had to bit my tongue to keep me from smiling. She looked cute when she was nervous.

"The models are supposed to be on the studio B in 45 minutes. I will meet them there" I said, as kindly as I could. She was just lost. Then I heard the door opening, knowing I was waiting for Rosalie, my sister-in-law. "

"This is a private studio, so I will have to ask you to leave" I told her, I knew how Rosalie would react with her here, and I didn't want her to suffer that kind of anger coming from Rosalie.

"Oh I understand, I'm deeply sorry Mr. Cullen" she apologize, calling me so formally. She knew who I was, and was nervous about it, because she looked down at her feet when she mentioned my name. "I will leave right now, good bye" she started walking toward the door, and somehow I just knew I couldn't let her go just like that, instinctively I grabbed her arm and felt a jolt of electric current and let go of her arm as soon as she turned around to face me.

"You're here for the model auditions?" I asked her, trying to distract myself from the aching in the hand that touched her. She responded with a nod, and I took a long look to her face, she looked different from any other girl.

"Is there a problem?" she asked me, taking me out of my thoughts, and making me realize that she wasn't wearing any make up.

"You're not wearing make-up" I said, but it sounded like a question, wondering who made her make-up to make it look so natural. But another thought broke into my mind; most of the girls wore make-up to look beautiful on the auditions, why wasn't she wearing any. "Why?" I couldn't resist the curiosity.

"I don't wear make up to photo-shoots because I only clean my face so the make-up crew doesn't have to work so hard to clean my face from make up" she said. "I don't use hairspray either, so it will be easier to style my hair the way they want it" I said, not thinking it twice.

"Thoughtful" I complimented her, she was so self-less. No other girl would think about the make-up crew or the hair stylists when they were making a photo shoot, they only thought about their careers. She gave me half a smile, and unconsciously, I returned the smile.

This girl, Isabella, she was so beautiful. Not like any other girl, not a fake plastic one. She had that sparkle that I wanted to immortalize in a photo. I couldn't wait to see her again in the audition, although there was no point of making an audition, she was already chosen. Her boyfriend must be one lucky man.

"I'll see you at the auditions then, Ms. Swan" I said and she left the studio.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Rosalie asked me when she stopped next to me.

"I just found the girl I want for the Hundred Theme Contest" I said and 45 minutes later, I stepped into the studio A to see her again.


	2. Try Out

After an hour, and a practically a thousand girls in front of me, I was finally 3 people from making my audition. The line moved incredibly fast to my surprise, but nonetheless, I was excited and eager to make my audition. Frankly, it was more that I wanted to see Edward Cullen again.

"Next!" someone shouted. The girl got in, and practically in the same second, they shouted again. "Next!" no wonder was the line moving so fast. Finally, it was my turn.

"Her" I heard a sweet velvet voice said, and realized that Edward Cullen was next to a camera.

"Her?" I saw the blonde I passed by on the studio B. She was even more beautiful in the light. Her long golden curls fell to the middle of her back as she sat, with her perfect goddess-like body. She eyed me from head to toe with a frown of confusion in her forehead.

"Are you sure Edward?" she asked him, and turned to look at him, as so did I.

"Yes, I'm sure" he said. The girl sighed and then got to her feet with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, right?" she asked me, signing me to come with her. I nodded.

"Oh, Jasper, could you be so kind to cancel the rest of the auditions?" Rosalie turned to a tall blonde leonine man sitting in a chair on the corner.

He got to his feet, and I could hear all the whining from the other thousand girls behind me. She walked out of the studio, where a black S-55 Mercedes was waiting. Rosalie asked me to join them for a cup of coffee, and drove us to a small coffee shop near by the studio. We ordered our coffees and sat down to talk.

"Ms. Swan I have an offer for you" the girl said. "My name is Rosalie McCarthy" she introduced herself, and shook my hand. "And I think you've met my brother-in-law Edward Cullen"

"Isabella Swan" I said and shook her hand.

"Please take a sit" she pointed at the chair in front of her. "I want to offer you a job in our company" she said. I froze right there. She was offering me a JOB.

"You'll be working as a model and your only obligation is that you must stick to our working schedule, you get life insurance, medical insurance, weekends off and a 3 weeks vacation, the rest is all stated in this contract, the only thing that's left to discuss is your salary" she said, and set the stack of papers in front of me. I was shocked. I get to work with Edward Cullen and get PAID at the same time! I took a deep breath and recomposed myself.

"We offer to pay you $850 a week" she said with a firm tone, she wasn't joking. My mouth fell open, the best salary I ever had as a model was $115 a week! I had to be dreaming; maybe Angela never woke me up.

"Discuss everything with your lawyer and let us know" she said, and her phone rang in her purse. She excused herself for a moment, and then left the table.

"Ms. Swan?" He called for my attention, and when I turned around I met his beautiful emerald eyes. "I just want to tell you that it would mean a lot to me if you decided to work with us, you would be of much help" he said and smiled at me. "I wish you will think this through, and come to work with me"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After talking to Angela about it, that went practically like this:

"_Angela, what do you think?" I asked over the phone, sitting in my apartment. We had a meeting with The Cullen Company tomorrow._

"_Bella, you have any ideas how many benefits this has?" She said, like she couldn't believe it herself. "The only thing they're winning here is your presence and author's right for the photo shooting" she said, and I could practically hear her thoughts about it: what the hell were they thinking?_

"_So, what do I do? Should I work with them?" I asked her, wanting to get a straight answer this time._

"_Bella, I care about you and you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but if you don't take this job I'll kill you" she said. In her little world that's a yes._

After signing the papers over dinner, which I most say was heaven on earth because I've never ever ever ever ate food that came from a 5 stars restaurant and was THAT delicious; I went back home and tried pinching myself for like half an hour since my theory about being dreaming became more and more reasonable, until I got a bruise in my arm.

In a matter of days, well actually it was the next day, I got a call from Rosalie asking for some data for their records. I was scared at first when she freaked out when I told her where I lived. She insisted that it was too far away from the studio and it would take to long for me to go round and round all day to work, and that I most get a new apartment. I was mad at first, because when would I get the time to look for an apartment. But of course, it's The Cullen Company! An hour later I got a call from a boy named Peter that was Jasper's assistant, and please don't ask me who's Jasper cause I don't know and they just say it was from The Cullen Company and that they got me a new apartment and I HAD to get my things packed in two days.

It was easy since I don't have many things in my apartment, like I say living from the salary of a cheap model is not that great actually, you can't afford great apartments and delicate furniture when you're only doing one thing from time to time and you don't have a regular job.

I remember Angela's reaction to the new apartment when she and Ben helped me get settled, since they're the only friends I have in the city. Her mouth fell wide open and started blabbing nonsense, while Ben ran to the TV and started drooling. Oh did I forget to mention, my apartment was already full of very expensive furniture, whose to my surprise where EXACTLY what I wanted for my dream-house.

_Mental note: hug, kiss, get on your knees and kiss the feet of the person that decorated my apartment since it was taken right out of my dreams. _

So now, let's make a summary. In less than a week, I got the greatest and more amazing job, WITH EDWARD CULLEN. I got one heck of an amazing contract, in which they would pay me $850 a WEEK, and in other words made me rich in like the blink of an eye. Then, I got a new apartment, which the Company had bought, meaning I didn't have to pay rent. So, in less than a week, I became the happiest girl on Earth, except for my Mom, Renée, because she did spend an entire hour squeaking about my success and being a proud PTA meeting.

Next morning, I woke up by my cell phone ringing. I groaned and made a Odyssey to reach for it, because clumsy me left it in the dresser on the other side of the room.

"Hello?" I said, half asleep, and I realized it was 3 AM! Who the hell calls at 3am?!

"Ms. Swan? This is Edward Cullen" my heart dropped dead right now. Damn it mind, stop fooling with me! It's too early!

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked, completely out of it. "I-I… Why are you calling so early in the morning? It's 3am" I said, and cursed at myself immediately. WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT? I smacked my hand in my forehead. Stupid Bella!

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan…"

"Call me Bella" I interrupted him. "After all we're working together" My hand reached to be smacked against my forehead again. THAT WAS SO OUT OF PLACE. He's my boss! He doesn't treat people by name! You're getting more stupid by the second Bella.

"Then Bella, you can call me Edward" he said kindly. OH MY GOD! IS HE SERIOUS? Hurry; pinch yourself to make sure if you're still sleeping.

"Then, Edward…" that felt so weird. "Was there a reason for your call?" I asked, biting my tongue to stop myself from whining about the hour.

"Oh, yes, right I forgot. We need you for a photo shoot today, and we need you to be there at 5am" he said. OH MY GOD! Who are these people? Why the hell do they want to make a photo-shoot at 5 AM!

"Sure, sure, I'll be there" I mumbled, wishing I never took this job. WAIT, no! Take that back… I'm working with Edward Cullen! And I get to call him by his name! Nothing is good enough to top this.

So after taking a shower and drank some coffee to keep me awake, I took a cab for the studio.


End file.
